Human interferons have some endocrinologic effects in vitro, and the purpose of this project is to determine whether similar effects occur in vivo. Patients receiving various dosages and types of human IFN will have blood obtained for IFN and cortisol levels every hour for 24 hours following IFN administration. In addition timed urines will be collected for additional steroid determinations. Various types of interferons will be compared.